


Never Too Old To Learn

by mansikka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Dean and With-Dean. Those were the two eons of Cas’ existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Old To Learn

As an ancient being, Cas was a regular source of information, like a more reliable version of Wikipedia with first-hand sources to cite and extensive reference libraries to hand.

But Cas would be the first to admit he was very far from knowing everything.

Humanity startled and intrigued Cas time and time again. Just when he thought he understood something, or that he had learned all there was to know about a subject, another thing always came along to make him think again.

He had thought he’d known loss, until Dean had asked him to leave the bunker that awful, awful lifetime ago. The memory still jolted him awake sometimes with night sweats, fearing it was still his reality.

He’d thought he’d known what family meant, until he became a more permanent fixture in the Winchester family and came to realise what it was to be loved so unequivocally. And that bickering was really just another way to express that love.

He’d even, he foolishly thought, thought he knew all there was to know about human intimacy. Trust it to be Dean Winchester, yet again, who taught him the lesson that his assumptions were so very wrong.

There was, he reflected, more than one way to string a cat, although he didn't think that that particular expression fit what he meant here. Nor did he like to think about the poor cat involved. Cats had enough to deal with already.

What he meant to say, or think, or feel right now, was that there was intimacy, and there was, well.  _ Intimacy  _ .

You could be inside someone and still never really know them. They could be inside you, and you would never feel a thing, not emotionally. Sex could be clinical, perfunctory, nothing more than a biological function to tick off as achieved in Maslow’s hierarchy of needs.

But when there was love involved, well. That was a whole different experience entirely.

Cas had thought he knew what love was too, coincidentally, but that was also pre-Dean.

Pre-Dean and With-Dean. Those were the two eons of Cas’ existence.

The way Dean undressed him, you would think that he’d never opened a gift before in his life. He alternated between unbuttoning Cas slowly and reverently, eyes wide with awe with every inch of skin revealed, and ripping shirts and yanking open flies with such ferocity that you’d think he was a man starved and Cas his only meal.

The way Dean kissed him was like their first kiss over and over again; a mix of sweet and shyness along with claims being made and promises being kept.

When Dean touched him, Cas was liquid, and heat, and on the verge of being overwhelmed by the sense of being so cherished, so wanted.

No, Cas thought now, arching up as Dean slid into him and watching as his hand gently stroked his cock in time with each deep thrust, there was so very much that he didn't really know.

But the look in Dean’s eyes, that mixture of lust, adoration and love that washed through Cas and filled him with a sense of belonging that he had never known, reminded him that he had a very willing teacher.

  
  
  



End file.
